Everything you want
by PaperThinWalls
Summary: Goku x Bulma lemon. Goku’s second thinking his engagement. Bulma’s working overtime to forget it. So what happens when you add the two together?


**Goku/Bulma Songfic to Smashing Pumpkins Ava Adore.**

**AN:** This is an adaptation of one of the many Bulma and Goku get-togethers I imagine happened. Setting is a few weeks after the official engagement of Goku and Chi-Chi. Be forewarned though, reader. Goku darker side is exposed. Not necessarily OOC because I'm using Goku's 'Kakarot' personality as an excuse. So Nyah.

* * *

-

* * *

-- 

--

Everything You Want.

--

--

* * *

-

* * *

_I know _

_Were just like old friends_

_We just can't pretend_

_That lover's make amends_

_

* * *

-

* * *

_

Friends first. His first friend, his first kiss. But he was always too different, too young. Yamcha wasn't she said. And eventually that selfish girl convinced him she was right.

Then, somewhere down the road, he gets engaged.

Fucking engaged.

And all he can still think about is her.

The truth hit hard.

Yeah, he liked Chi-Chi.

But he was in love with Bulma.

It may have taking the guy forever and a day to put the pieces together but he was done wasting time.

Seconds later Goku was headed for Capsule Corp.

_Flying._

* * *

-

* * *

Now pushing midnight and a total of twelve nonstop hours of work, Bulma threw her head back in exhausted accomplishment. Having just figured out the kinks in her latest scientific breakthrough, the woman was more than ready to call it a night. So it wasn't long before one foot slowly placed itself in front of the other as she exited her laboratory and headed for the kitchen. The Bathrobe she was currently wearing started to hang open as she walked; revealing a good amount of perfect cleavage. Bulma failed to notice though. And now half asleep, the girl gracelessly reached around her pitch black room for a cup when she unexpectedly met with two familiar arms that wrapped around her waist. 

Bulma didn't protest. Instead she buried her face into the spiky hair that was progressively lowing itself down to her exposed chest. "Hey." Goku childishly greeted.

"Hi." She smiled back. "It's been awhile."

_

* * *

-__

* * *

We are _

_Reasons so unreal_

_We can't help but feel _

_That something has been lost_

* * *

-

* * *

"I had to see you…" 

She didn't let him finish though, "You've never been able to keep a secret from this princess so cut the small talk." Bulma put on a fake smile. The kind only Goku would buy because he honestly believed every word she said. "I already know what you came to tell me and… I'm happy for you."

Even though she wasn't.

"That's it? No typical Bulma's verbal explosion? "

"Oh grow up Goku." She laughed a little when inside it had been literally ripping her apart since she forced the secret from Krillin. "We both know you'd be perfect with her. And let's face it, I'm not wife material."

'So the man your head over heels with is practically begging for a reason not to go through with marriage and you send him a congratulations? What the hell happened to that brilliant and gorgeous don't take shit from anyone woman you used to be?! Stop the compulsive liar act and tell him for once what you're really feeling." As you can see, inner Bulma was having a field day.

"I don't want to grow up." Goku snapped, suddenly throwing Bulma from her mental argument. "-You were the one always in a hurry to." She wasn't surprised by this remark though. What did surprise her was Goku's hand tracing her curves, all the way down to her hips and the need for it to continue that formed there. 'Would he just kiss me already?! Oh how I wish those hands would push me down to the floor and…' Now it was sexual frustration Bulma's turn to have a field day.

She looked into his eyes then; the same time their fingers touched. She noticed his hands were warm. Just like she remembered.

Things were different though

They were different.

They were adults.

But the way she was staring at him now, Bulma knew she had blown her cover.

Then it happened. Goku leaned in to kiss her, the first time since they were young and stupid and everything he'd missed. A wave of pleasure ran through the woman as she opened her mouth willingly.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Goku's conscious interrupted.

'I don't belong to Chi-Chi yet,' he argued back.

'Well think of Bulma at least! This isn't fair to her.'

He pulled apart at that, breathing rapidly, both a little shaken.

'Listen,' his moral side fought again. 'This is the moment where you can run away, where you can stop this insanity before jeapordizing more infidelity to Chi-Chi!'

But he didn't. And instead pulled the blue haired love of his life down for another kiss.

* * *

_-

* * *

But please _

_You know you're just like me_

_Next time I promise we'll be _

_Perfect_

* * *

-

* * *

Loosening what was left of her robe courtesy the Sayen's wandering hands syndrome, Goku's jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed against the agony of his straining arousal. 

Bulma really had grown into a woman.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing," a primal voice suddenly replaced his normally childish one as Goku licked the side of her neck. Bulma shuddered, noticing the change but not exactly disliking it.

"Goku," she sounded almost embarrassed. "I've never done this."

"But I thought… Yamcha?" he questioned lightly, remembering the not so innocent days of Bulma's hormonal personality.

"Why do you think we're not together right now. I told him I wasn't ready. He wasn't going to wait. You can put two and two together." The fighter's eyes widened, partly from shock, as an arrogant smile spread soon after.

"Not to worry, I have no idea what I'm doing." The knowledge of being each others first time made Goku's cheery attitude return to normal again.

"Such reassurance," Bulma teased until the man threw her by surprise, pushing her down to the floor, working his way lower, and kissing each tantalizing inch of her exposed skin. She moaned at the advance, shifting so that Goku could continue his journey without pause. Bright red now, Bulma parted her legs to allow him between them. The tip of Goku's tongue followed, flicking out to taste the sweet skin before he trailed a few inches up. Then he felt the woman's hand affectionately trace his own before settling down to completely enjoy her.

* * *

_-

* * *

Perfect _

_Perfect strangers down the line_

_Lovers out of time_

_Memories unwind

* * *

-

* * *

_

As Goku brought his lips to her clit and kissed it, he watched in amusement as Bulma squirmed a little. Licking lightly over it, the torture began as he wrapped his mouth around the delicate area and began to suck slowly. The capsule Corp genius opened her mouth in a silent cry and tangled her fingers in her friend's hair. "Whatever happened to… to your whole inexperience thii…ahhh. Feeling her body loose control now; Bulma let out a scream, followed by Goku's name. The man smiled at this, loving the way she tasted, sounded, felt and looked.

"You're incredible." Goku whispered into the older women's ear and she began to blush madly.

"I love you too, moron." Bulma giggled like she was a teenager again.

Goku noticed.

That's when the memories of them came back.

Everything from scantily clad bunny outfits to falling asleep together under the stars.

Goku captured Bulma in another powerful kiss then.

And despite the fact of not knowing exactly how to go about doing it; the Saiyan just had to have her.

* * *

_-

* * *

But please you know you're just like me _

_Next time I promise well be_

_Perfect_

* * *

-

* * *

Somehow Goku's pants were already gone with Bulma's small body already wrapped around him as he effortlessly picked her up and moved to a bedroom. Regardless of a certain dark element in the back of his head, screaming to fuck then and there, Goku was able to maintain some class as he laid her onto a bed. 

The woman's bare skin sliding against his own caused a low growl as the Saiyan pulled his lover towards him, hungrily lifting her up to envelop her legs around his waist. Then his hands, tense and hard, gripped Bulma's wrists to jerk her arms above her head.

And slamming back atop his willing captive, Goku stared down at her, burning black eyes glowing.

It was barely human, the voice that came out of his throat next.

"Do you want me, Bulma?" he growled at her lips, tongue teasing her mouth, following by a rough bite. "Then say it."

"You're not going to make this any easier for me, huh?"

He gave her a playful squeeze and smiled.

"Alright, alright, I'm guilty. There as so many things I would have done different. But this feels so right and I've loved you for so long; I just kept pushing you away because I was scared to admit it.…"

That was all he needed before Goku pushed into her.

"I love you too."

She cried out at the sudden invasion but Goku merely held her down and forced his way past her barrier, feeling it give as he thrust downward.

The man released her hands then, dragging fingers down her arms, scraping the delicate skin. Gripping her hips, he thrust harder into her, groaning with every deep stroke.

No words could dignify how amazing Bulma felt.

This was where the third class Saiyan, the one who was supposed to have invaded Earth after crash lading there, woke up.

And he couldn't have picked a worse time.

Inner Kakarot snapped beneath his skin and growled the woman's name in a variety of animalistic sounds, jerking her body to meet his in the process. Meanwhile, Bulma whimpered, biting back a few obscenities.

Though this man had passionately loved her for some time, the very same corrupt presence in the back of his head prompted to hurt Bulma like she had in pushing him away.

And for some reason the fighter's body was in total compliance, while his mouth twitched against her neck in a half-attempted smile.

Again, Goku's voice was replaced with the dark and nerve-racking one as before.

"Bulma…" he smirked, a knee shoving her legs apart and abruptly slamming back inside.

Her moans echoed though the room.

Wanting to make her thrash beneath him even more, one of Goku's hands snaked between their heaving bodies to bring her closer while his tongue explored Bulma's perfect breast. With every stroke, he swelled and the friction increased, driving the sound of his name from the blue-haired bombshell's lips to fever pitch.

When he finally started slowing down, Bulma gently rocked her hips against his while their unique rhythm settled. Now an affectionate rocking as opposed to before, Goku's breath came out quicker with each motion; even as she bit her lower lip to moan.

Gathering some self confidence, Bulma took advantage of his gentle movements and somehow managed to switch positions with the Saiyan. "Don't think you're the only one in control here," she smirked. "It's my turn to make you scream now." As the woman crawled on top, Goku watched, mesmerized and eyes-glued to the way her body road up and down against his.

"Just look at you Bulma. Kami, you're _beautiful_."

And then he was surging inside to fill her full and deep, Bulma's strangled, delighted noises encouraging him to pull back, and in, then do it again.

Hands now on Bulma's ass, Goku lost complete control again.

This was wrong.

Both knew it.

Neither one cared.

With a final thrust Goku sent Bulma over the edge as she came with a scream, almost simultaneously with him.

As they kissed, tongues met, tasting each other one last time.

And then it was over.

* * *

-

* * *

_Angel, you know it's not the end_

_We'll always be good friends_

_The letters have been sent on_

* * *

-

* * *

Bulma suddenly realized what she did. 

She had slept with an engaged man.

Her best friend.

Goku placed his index finger on Bulma's moist lips and although he said no words, his eyes spoke for him. He hid nothing; there was no regret.

But the guilt was evident in Bulma's.

Thankfully Goku's strong arms were still very much attached to the woman's body as he gave her a reassuring hug. She replied with gently reaching up to brush some spiky hair from his face and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so sorry for lying… about everything between us."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and listening."

She laughed comfortably at this and melted a little closer into Goku. Both spent the rest of the night talking about old adventures, embarrassing moments, starting a family and becoming parents.

* * *

_-__

* * *

So far I still know who you are _

_But now I wonder who I was__

* * *

-

* * *

_

Goku was still holding the blue haired bombshell when morning finally came through the window. Wrapping herself onto the warmth of the fighters body, he reluctantly pulled away as the hands that hadn't let go of her all night finally did.

"This is going to be the last time I spend with you as a lover, isn't it?" Her mind-blowing crystal eyes locked onto his again. He never wanted to look away.

Goku smiled sadly down at her. "If things were different..."

"_We can make it work,"_ was what he wanted to say.

"But their not."

Bulma understood that she deserved to be heartbroken, she accepted it. At least she thought she did.

But she never asked him to stay.

And the sad truth that would bother Goku even after death many years later: The fact that he would have if only she did.

* * *

- 

The day before his wedding Goku collected the dragon balls and wished for Bulma's returned virginity and erased memory from the night he took it from her.

His heart never stopped regretting that.

-

* * *

_-

* * *

Perfect_

_You know this has to be_

_We promised that we'd be_

_Perfect__

* * *

-

* * *

_

**AN:** I originally started writing this about maybe more than a year ago. I think I was on one of my Bulma/Goku whims, but I got stuck halfway through, not knowing how to end it and put it on hold. Don't get me wrong B/V fans; I'm still very much a supporter. But I started this because I really do think Bulma and Goku had an affair, if not prior to his marriage, then after. But defiantly before Vegeta was in the picture, I don't see Bulma as one who would cheat on everyone's favorite Saiyan prince. So please don't just attack the coupling if you want to flame. I appreciate most kinds of criticism but when it comes down to issues concerning the romance here, keep it to yourself. Negativity towards my writing style, grammar and all that jazz is more than welcome on the other hand. Hope you all liked this. Though it was very hard to pump out, I think it's some of my best fan-fiction.

Oh and after finishing this I think I'll try for a sequel, but following the Bulma/Vegeta get together instead. Also included will be Goku's final goodbye to Bulma and his decision to make her forget their relationship. Sad stuff. If you think I should go through with it, send a review and I'll get to work.


End file.
